CT imaging systems utilize a fan-shaped x-ray beam that is collimated to lie within the X-Y plane, or the imaging plane. The x-ray beam is attenuated by the object being imaged (i.e., the patient having the CT scan performed on them), and the x-ray is then detected by an array of radiation detectors. Generally, this array of radiation detectors comprises a plurality of individual detector modules, with each detector module forming a flat detector surface. The detector modules are generally positioned together in a side-by-side manner to form an arc that is essentially centered on the x-ray source. In multi-slice imaging systems, parallel rows of these detector modules may be arranged so that data corresponding to each single array row can be used to generate a single thin slice image through a patient.
Behind the flat detector surface, each detector module comprises rows and columns of detector elements aligned with X and Z coordinates, respectively. Additionally, each detector module generally comprises data acquisition circuitry that collects the x-ray intensity signals that are generated by the detector elements, and then converts these intensity signals into CT numbers (i.e., Hounsfield units) which are stored for subsequent image reconstruction via back projection or the like. Various other components, such as post-patient collimators, scintillator packs, photo diodes, and electronic flex connectors, may also be attached to these detector modules. All such attachments must be precisely located with respect to one another, making the manufacture of current CT imaging systems very difficult. As such, extensive testing, reworking and realignment of the various components is often required before a CT imaging system of acceptable quality can be shipped to a customer.
As there are presently no suitable systems and methods that allow CT detector components to be easily and accurately assembled, it would be desirable to have systems and methods in which such components could be more easily assembled than currently possible. There is also a need for such systems and methods to allow such components to be precisely and accurately assembled. There is also a need for such systems and methods to utilize pins as reference points upon which all other detector components can be aligned. There is still a further need for such systems and methods to allow all the detector components to be assembled into a single assembly module, which can then be easily positioned and aligned in the CT imaging system. There is yet a further need for such systems and methods to be less expensive than current assembly systems and methods. Many other needs will also be met by this invention, as will become more apparent throughout the remainder of the disclosure that follows.